If You Want it to Be
by crazychibiweirdo
Summary: Ever since Orochimaru bit Sasuke, he has been changing for the worse. His skin is deathly pale and his eyes are blood red. People are suffering from a strange epidemic that leaves them drained of blood. warning blood, violence and OOCness
1. I can give you so much more

__

"The Blood of Innocent souls Pours from your cursed lips,

To sustain your unholy and eternal thirst, that stains a white soul crimson"

"From the moment blood passes your lips your body becomes an eternal prison,

To a soul that cries out to feel the bliss of death, not its hollow, taunting kiss"

****

Chapter 1

He was pacing back and forth, fangs bared down, claws itching to feel soft flesh and warm blood flood over them.

"Why do you protect them?" Sasuke said staring at Naruto with a knowing look in his eye.

"Because they're my friends!" Naruto cried out.

"Even after they ostracized you?! After they tried to kill you?" Sasuke asked with an evil grin spreading across his deathly pale face. Sasuke knew that would start to slowly, but painfully, stab at Naruto's heart. Right then, he was so hungry and ruthless that he wanted to see Naruto break, see him fall into himself from grief. But Naruto didn't. He held his ground, in a fighting crouch, posed for Sasuke.

"Yes. Just because they weren't kind to me, doesn't mean I cant try! " Naruto said, eyes determined and mouth set.

"Don't kid me." said Sasuke, picking his teeth.

Naruto glared at him, cerulean meeting garnet. Sasuke's almost lifeless eyes stared sown the blonde's lively blue ones.

Inside, Naruto was fighting the feelings that were starting to creep up from his now knotted stomach.

Sasuke sensed his emotions and smirked at him. He knew that Naruto couldn't concentrate when his emotions were this high. An evil grin spread across Sasuke's face. He raced past Naruto out of the alley and headed straight for the market.

Naruto saw a flash of blood and ran at top speed toward the source of the newly formed screaming. When he arrived in the center of the market place, he saw 2 blood drained copses on the ground, and Sasuke bent over another. Sasukethrew the now finished corpse to the side, staring at Naruto with the most horrible bloodied, sinful grin on his face. His garnet eyes stared straight into Naruto's. With that Naruto felt the feeling take him over. He bent down and tucked his chin between his knees, still trying to hold back the tears that were now poured from his cerulean eyes.

"You're weak." Sasuke said softly in Naruto's ear. He was crouched over Naruto, almost as if to embrace him. But suddenly he dug his claws into Naruto's shoulder, though only drawing a minimal amount of blood.

"My world is the only one that does not bring pain. It won't betray you like this one. It is the only place left for you." Sasuke whispered, digging his claws deeper into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto had stopped the tears. In his mind, Sasuke's words were starting to fit, to make sense. He thought of how good it would be, to feel that speed, and that power. But then he looked around him and saw the corpses lying sprawled across the grass, faces twisted into a mask of anguish and pain. He thought of how their families would miss them, and how they could never come back.

"I'm not so sure Iruka and Kakashi would like that." Naruto said after a while, a determined grin spreading across his face.

"oh really? Are you so sure?" Sasuke said, his evil grin widening, showing more of his blood stained teeth. With that said, he disappeared into a mist of black vapor.

Naruto suddenly felt the pain in his shoulder, and the exhaustion he felt throughout his entire body. He felt so lightheaded that he just lay back on the cold stone, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

When Naruto finally woke up, he realized he was in a very comfortable bed. He didn't want to open his eyes, but his body did it for him anyway. He was in a clean, white walled room, with green shades on the window, that were closed. There was an assortment of flowers in a vase, with some cards attached. He smiled slightly at the flowers, but then the words of the night before came flooding back to him.

__

"oh really? Are you so sure?" Sasuke's voice echoed in his head. And then it hit him. Sasuke was going to kill Iruka, Kakashi or Sakura. He was about to jump out of bed to warn them, but suddenly the pain in his shoulder resurfaced.

"Eeeergg……ow" He groaned lightly, gritting his teeth.

A nurse must have been walking by, because she came in and greeted him.

"Would you like some sedatives?" She asked polity, looking him over.

"No." He said bluntly. The nurse walked out the door carrying her things with her.

Naruto knew he shouldn't move, but he got out of the bed anyway. He walked over and stared out the window. He thought about the past week, and all that had happened came crashing down on him.

__

"That man…….Orochimaru…..He was the one that caused all of this." He had been th one who bit Sasuke. He had disappeared and left Sasuke to the agony of the transformation. Naruto and Sakura had stuck with him in that forest, waiting for the pain to subside. They had drifted off to sleep for just a little while, and he was gone. They stayed put and he had returned after a while. They only strange thing was that his eyes were a deep scarlet. They continued to the tower, but once they had succeeded , Sasuke disappeared again. That had been about the time that the strange epidemic had occurred. People were being carted into the hospital almost by the dozens. All the people were either already dead with their blood completely drained, or screaming out in agony for the fire to stop. The medic nins were completely at a loss as to why this was happening. And to what was happening. But Naruto knew. He knew that those people had been drained of blood by a vampire. He had seen it, and now, Sasuke wanted Naruto to join him.

Shivers ran down his spine as cold wet rain started to lap up against the window.

"So, baka, you've finally figured it out, by the stupid look on your face." Naruto felt the whisperers breath, cold on his neck. Shivers of terror ran up and down his spine. He smelt the sweet breath, with just a hint of metallic in it. He knew it was Sasuke. The had clutching his shoulders was deathly white. Yup.

The grip wasn't hard, but his shoulder started to tingle. "Just remember," Sasuke said, and Naruto knew he was grinning "I'm giving you a free pass right now, but later, you'll be begging for all the pain to go away."

Naruto turned around and was staring straight into a dazzlingly white grin. He would have thought the grin to be quite beautiful if he hadn't known the maniacal truth to it.

The dagger sharp teeth snapped at Naruto and stopped barely a millimeter away from the crook of his neck. "this is your last chance to go peacefully, Naruto." Sasuke said, with his mouth almost touching Naruto's neck.

The temptation washed over Naruto again, but this time he thought of Sakura, Kakashi and Iruka, and the danger he would put them in if he listened to Sasuke.

As he thought of this, he remained completely still, a plan forming in his mind.

Suddenly, Naruto turned around and aimed a right hook for Sasuke's ribs. Before Naruto's fist was even close to him, Sasuke clamped his hand down on Naruto's fist. He squeezed very hard, and Naruto heard cracking I his hand. He felt the pain of splintered bones stabbing at him.

"you'll regret not taking this chance." Sasuke said, and disappeared into a mist of black vapor.

He let out a cry of pain from not only his shattered hand, but also the fact that his best friend had been taken from him. He knew Sasuke would come for him, and turn him by force if he had to. Naruto knew that Sasuke had turned into a creature that craved blood, and could be as vicious as he needed. He had extreme speed and strength, and an eternity to live. He could bide his time until he thought Naruto was weakest, then strike. Or he could start taking out Naruto's friends, slowly and one by one.

Naruto was scared stiff. He knew that any way, Sasuke would win. Either that, or he wouldn't stop until he did.

Naruto realized that he was shivering. The rain outside was getting harder and he saw a huge flash of branch lightning color the sky a glowing white. He closed the curtains as he felt piercing eyes upon him. He climbed into bed and curled into a tight ball. He tightly shut his eyes and fell asleep

In his sleep, he had a strange dream. Naruto was drowning in the ocean, and something was pulling him down. He was flailing his arms and screaming for help, but nobody came. Then, someone appeared at the edge of the small cliff. It was Sasuke. Instead of helping Naruto, he just stared down at him lifelessly. The water calmed down, and there was an eerie silence. Suddenly, he saw something rising out of the water. He waded over to it but caught his breath in horror as he stared at it. He was staring into Sakura's dead face, floating up to the surface. He looked around and saw Iruka, then Kakashi and Konohamaru floating up. He looked around himself at all the people, whose lives were taken. Anger welled up inside of Naruto as more bodies rose to the surface. He looked up to glare at the creature responsible for this nightmare. He saw Sasuke smiling down at him, and lips forming the words, "You're mine now."

**__**

To be continued……

This was my first story and I hope you liked it. If you are confused in any way, please tell me and I will explain what I can to you.


	2. You can never go back

If your wondering about what happened in the first chapter, Sasuke had cornered Naruto into a deserted alleyway. And I made the little 'curse' in the very beginning. I also got the inspiration of Sasuke's kind of vampire from the books New moon and Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. Hope you enjoy the second chapter!

****

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up screaming. He could still see Sasuke's smile, see those lifeless eyes become alive with cruel pleasure and triumph.

Naruto felt the sheets tugging at him from his tossing and turning and a cold sweat running down his face.

He knew that, that was no normal dream. He felt shivers crawling up his spine. There was no way out of this nightmare, and unless he did something soon, his friends would all be dead, because of him. He either had to give up, or think of a plan.

At that moment, the door opened and a mop of pink hair popped in.

"Naruto?" a girly voice asked. The voice belonged to a thin girl with pink hair and emerald eyes.

"I brought you a flower, you know, to brighten up the place!" She said with a smile. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled at her as she put it on the side table.

Sakura had been told that Sasuke's body had been found in the forest and had died from blood loss. Naruto knew how broken she really was on the inside, and how hard it was to hide it and stay at least a little cheerful. He realized just in time that his face was in a piteous phase, and smiled just in time.

"Why are you giving me that face?" Sakura asked, now playfully annoyed.

"Oh! Its nothing…." Naruto said as his smile got wider at her playfulness.

Sakura turned toward the flower and straitened it up on the side table. She started to slowly walk over to him at his bed, her hair now covering her face, but he knew that the playfulness was gone.

Naruto knew that something was seriously wrong. She was coming toward him, still slowly, but when he put weight on his right hand, he gasped in pain as he felt the splintered bones rubbing against each other.

"S-Sakura?" Naruto asked timidly.

"Help….me" She said in a broken, lifeless tone. Her hand grabbed Naruto's arm and clamped down. Her hand was icy, and she smelled of fresh death. There was no blood that dripped from her, nor were there any tears that came from her eyes. The only thing that kept Naruto from believing that it was just an extension of the dream he just had, was that her icy cold grip was getting tighter and tighter on his arm.

"Get……me…….out" Sakura said in a hoarse voice.

"out of w-what?" Naruto stammered. She looked up, and Naruto stared in terrer at what was before him.

Her dead lifeless eyes, now a forest green, were staring at him sightlessly and wistfully. Her skin was of a deathly pallor, and her voice was pleading.

"out of…..this……hell" She said, and Naruto knew that if she could, she would be crying her heart out.

Naruto heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was still dark out, but overcast. He disappeared in a poof of smoke right before the door opened, and a nurse walked in.

He appeared in a dark, secluded part of the forest. He realized that Sakura's handd had let go of his arm, and she had slumped down to the ground, now silent.

"What can I do to help?" Naruto asked, feeling completely helpless.

"You cant." a voice said from behind them. A blackish purple vapor that was quickly disappearing, wafted around Naruto briefly before dissipating.

Naruto was kneeling in front of Sakura, and just for a fraction of a second, he saw her couth form the work he didn't want to hear.

Run

His body froze, but his head turned to see the person before him. Sasuke.

Sasuke was grinning with the same cruel smile as in his dream. But the smile faltered. He unfolded his arms and pushed himself from the large tree trunk he had been leaning against. Now his face was a mask of sorrow. He walked over to Sakura and crouched down to her level.

"I'm sorry" he said to her and slit her throat just slightly, but no blood came. It cut coolly through, and as she fell, her face went from agonized, to peaceful.

"Thank you." She said, just before here head touched the soft, green grass.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, an eternal sadness filled his eyes. "Naruto, I didn't want to do that." Sasuke said, his voice like silk. Naruto backed away, horrified.

"Why, then?" Naruto asked, his eyes now on Sakura's blood drained corpse.

"Because…….I'm so lonely." Sasuke said, his eyes still retaining that extreme sadness.

"You have no idea how damn hard it is to get through this, to fight the depressing feeling that nobody even knows you exist!" Sasuke said, now down on his knees.

Naruto's face softened as he heard this.

Sasuke's head was in his hands and he was crouched down.

Naruto got up and walked toward Sasuke. He crouched over so he was just above him and reached out a hand. He was about to put it on Sasuke's shoulder, when Sasuke's head shot out of his hands.

"Got you, Teme!" Sasuke said his eyes alive with cruel triumph.

His hands shot out before Naruto could even take in air. He had grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to the ground. He put Naruto into a sitting position. He crouched over him just when Naruto started to struggle violently. His lips were brushing against Naruto's neck now, and as they did so, Sasuke's teeth quickly slit a small hole into his neck with his claw.

Naruto felt his cold lips on his neck, an a tongue lightly lapping up the blood from the wound. Sasuke started to gently suck the blood, now nearly gushing out, away from the slit.

Naruto felt him shudder at the pure pleasure of the taste. As he finished his snack, he shot out a lightning quick hand and grabbed Naruto's broken arm.

"Baka! Look hat you've done to yourself." Sasuke scolded gently. His mouth shot for Naruto's wrist, but stopped, just centimeters away.

He pulled away slowly with a grim smile on his face.

"I'm going to make you beg for this." Sasuke hissed, then disappeared into a mist of black vapor.

Naruto stayed where he was, glued to the spot by shock. His shoulder stung like a wasp sting, but his arm felt better.

When he finally regained the ability to move, he shakily stood up. He looked at what used to be Sakura, and picked her up. Her body was extremely cold compared to his hot skin as he carried her home.

As he went, he was aware of the blood from his shoulder seeping through his white T-shirt. He shivered. He had seen enough blood to last him for a long time.

He headed straight for Sakura's house and when he got there, poofed into her room. He walked across it to her bed and laid her in it. He heard footsteps coming down the hall, and they were headed for Sakura's room. The footsteps paused, but didn't enter the room.

Naruto knew he didn't have enough chakra left to poof out. He ust stood there dumbly, trying to think of a plan. The doorknob started to turn and he ran for the window.

The door opened, just as he climbed up onto the window sill and looked back upon the horrified face, of Sakura's father.

**__**

To Be continued….

I hope you enjoyed the second addition of this story, and remember if you don't get anything, just notify me! Ill be happy to respond!


	3. Ill keep my promise

Chapter 3

Naruto dragged himself back o his apartment, Sakura's father's face going through his mind the whole time. He got out his key and went inside. He grabbed the milk carton, and, feeling too lazy to grab a glass, started drinking straight out of the carton.

While he was gulping down milk, he thought about what had been happening. This whole thing was ridiculous….and terrifying.

Naruto was 2/3 done with the brand new carton, when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over to it, slowly. He just realized the amount of exhaustion he felt, and how often he had been feeling it lately.

He opened the door to find Iruka standing outside, staring at the other buildings with impatience written all over his face. He turned around and stared at Naruto for a moment.

A huge smile broke across his face after a few seconds. He wrapped Naruto in a huge hug that squeezed Naruto breathless.

"Oh my god Naruto! I thought you were dead from that epidemic! The doctors told me you had disappeared this morning when I went to go and visit you!" He said hysterically, while his hug was getting tighter by the second.

"youre….squeezing…..me…" Naruto choked out, just before he heard something crack lightly.

Iruka released him, but his smile faded. Immediately, replaced by a solemn and sad face.

"What is this epidemic?" Iruka said suddenly, that look deepening in his face.

This caught Naruto off guard, and the look of complete surprise on his face was a total giveaway that he knew. "Come in." Naruto said, but he didn't look up at Iruka's fae as he did so.

They sat at Naruto's small table together. An eerie silence fell upon the two.

"Your gonna think im crazy……." Naruto said softly

"What could possibly be so bad?" Iruka asked encouragingly

"It was…….a…….vampire" Naruto finally spit out.

"W-what?!" Iruka said, his eyes bulging.

"Sasuke's body wasn't found at the bottom of the river. It wasn't found at all." Naruto said grimly.

Iruka got up and started pacing. Naruto could see a couple of beads of sweat form on Iruka's brow as he walked back and forth, chewing on his knuckle.

Iruka stopped. "Why were some of them screaming when they entered the hospital?" He asked.

"Because he didn't finish them off" Naruto said, staring at his knees feeling embarrassed. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes shot over to the window, where there was a large black raven staring at them.

"Naruto?" Iruka said, following Naruto's gaze to the window where the raven sat.

"that bird…is staring at me" Naruto said with a skeptical look.

"don't pay attention to that. Tell me why he is staying here!" Iruka said in his strict teacher voice.

"he's here for me."

"But, why?" Iruka said, surprised.

"I don't know….!" Naruto's words cut off. He remembered something, that before now, had only been a faint memory.

_Someone crying. A helping had. A sweet thought. A kind gesture. A little ring_

"Sob, sob, sniffle"

"why are you crying, way out here?" came a small voice.

"y-youre talking to m-me?" came the crying boy's answer.

"Cuz your all alone. Hey...you wanna play with me?" The helper said with a smile.

"R-Really?" The crier said in a pitifully hopeful tone.

"Of course!" Helper replied with a smile.

The helper nodded his head, with the truly happiest grin on his face.

They played for hours out in that forest, like time were just a myth, and boundaries were legend.

"Uh-oh" The helper said softly, right in the middle of a game of tag. "I gotta go home now…" He said sadly looking up at the darkening sky.

"Well….bye, then" The crier sadly said.

"Why are you so sad?" The helper said, in a concerned voice.

"You'll go, and then your mommy and daddy wont let you play with me ever again, just like all the other kids…..that's why im way out here, so I don't get yelled at by their mommies and daddies." He said with tears in his eyes.

"Wait here." The helper said with a little impish grin on his face.

The crier waited and waited and with each passing moment, his hope diminished further and further. Just when he was about to completely give up hope, he heard panting breaths and running footsteps behind him.

"You really came back!" The crier said with an overjoyed tone of voice.

"Of course I did!" The helper said with a triumphant voice. "Sasuke never breaks a promise! Oh, yeah, here." Sasuke said as he held out a little plasticc ring with a little black bat on it.

"What's this for?" The crier said, blinking a few times while staring at it.

"My mommy said that if you give another person a ring, it means you want to be with them forever." Sasuke said while placing the ring gently onto the crier's finger.

"Ok, Naruto will wear it everyday" Naruto said with another happy smile. "Cuz I wanna stay with you forever too" He said, and with that he pounced on Sasuke with the biggest hug he could give him. Sasuke replied, by hugging him back, more gently, knowing that this promise was one that he had to keep, just for the sake of this little child.

Weeks later, they went on playing every day in their secret secluded place in the forest, the ring, never leaving Naruto's finger.

"He remembers" Naruto said, terror filling his face at his realization.

"Remember what?" Iruka asked, now thoroughly confused.

Naruto could have sworn that raven just smile at him.

"What the Hell is going on here Naruto?!" Iruka yelled

Naruto's head snapped up He jumped out of his seat and ran to the window. He opened it and tried to whack the bird of the ledge. Before his hand could even get close, the bird pecked him so hard he bled.

"Shoo!" Iruka said, trying to swat the bird away, too. It left the ledge, but just hovered there, staring at them. Iruka grabbed a kunai from his pocket and threw it at the bird. It flew up swiftly and caught it in its mouth.

"I'll just close the window…" Iruka said with an utterly shocked look on his face. He closed the window and pulled the blinds down, then sat at the table.

"Iruka. He's going to try to kill you if you don't leave." Naruto said shakily. "He already killed Sakura and now he's going to go after you, or Kakashi!" Naruto said looking at Iruka helplessly.

"Im fine Naruto, but frankly, im starting to worry about you. You seem like you haven't slept in a couple of days. But don't worry, ill be watching out and ill report what you told me to the council." Iruka said. "And you should get some rest." He added and with that he left. Naruto watched him go out the door. Iruka turned just before he disappeared into the maze of buildings.

Naruto walked over to the fridge, now deeply depressed and grabbed another carton of milk. It was now about 9 and Naruto's stomach was starting to grumble for some real food So he got up, got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans (Since his giant growth spurt, his orange suit didn't fit him)and headed off for Ichiraku, his heart feeling lighter the whole way there.

"Well, there you are! I haven't seen you for a while now!" Said the Ichiraku man with a huge grin on his face.

"yeah, well, training, y'know?" Naruto said, with a feeble attempt at his usual confidence.

"You look like you could use some good energy, so here, its on the house!" Said the man, while handing Naruto a huge bowl of steaming hot ramen.

"Oh, wow! Thanks!" Naruto said a grin spreading across his face.

Naruto ate happily, then left, after saying a hearty thanks to the stand owner.

While he was walking along the fairly empty streets, looking for something to do, he felt eyes watching him.

Ignoring this feeling, he walked into the Yamanaka flower shop. He saw Ino working there, looking immensely depressed.

"So, you heard about her?" Naruto asked carefully walking up to her, carrying a daffodil. She nodded, her lip quivering, her eyes red and puffy.

"Did you know….they wouldn't even give her a proper funeral when her parents took her body to the funeral house." She said as she burst into tears. Naruto was horrified at this injustice.

"They, j-just added her name to a memorial, took h-her body and b-burned it with the rest!" Ino said, her sobs now turning hysterical. "T-they didn't even put her ashes into a container!" She choked out, now on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto patted her on the back, trying to calm her down.

"Why don't you come with me to put this flower at her memorial." Naruto said to the now sniffling Ino.

"O-ok"

They both walked up to the memorial holding a flower. Naruto bent down to read the message. It said:

To those poor sols

Grieved with the affliction of this

Curse of a disease.

He spotted Sakura's name at the very bottom of the list. All of it was carved very neatly onto little bronze plaques. The whole thing was surrounded by a lot of flowers that family members and friends had brought.

Ino walked up to all the flowers and gently put down in an empty spot right next to the memorial. Naruto followed suit and stood there, staring at the memorial.

"Bye, I n-need to get back to work." Ino said stuffily. Naruto nodded, feeling to depressed to say anything.

"Naruto, its raining. You really should get inside soon." Ino said before turning around and walking away, leaving Naruto by himself, crying in the rain.

****

To be continued…..

Well, I hope you liked the 3rd chapter, and im very sorry that it took so long to get up. In this chapter I felt like being nice, so I refrained myself from killing anyone. see ya in the next chapter!


End file.
